ROSINE
by Maiko99
Summary: STARISH gets back from a tour, and what do they come back to? A new singing sensation! And they are now Senpais? How will these new idols affect them and their group? read on to find out more!
1. Bios

**Hello!Hello! I'm back with another new story! *insert cheers here* This is gonna be a little different. This story, I'm using my own Oc's with…. STARISH! Haha I thought I would try this out for the fun of it, so this chapter is going to be about my Oc's and all their information! So I don't own Uta no Prince sama or any of its characters! I only own my OCs.**

Presenting…..** ROSINE!**

**Hashimoto Rumi **(**R**OSINE)

Height: 5'6"

Age: 17

Hair: Long black hair that reaches her thighs with front bangs. She usually puts her hair up in a high pony with a purple ribbon.

Eye colour: Pale lavendar

Favourite colour: Purple

Personality: Rumi is very calm and caring. She tends to not show much emotion, but will put others before herself in many situations and does not think of the consequences for herself. When she smiles, or so people say, her face lights up like a star.

Back story: Rumi grew up always feeling second to her big sister that always was perfect. Her mom forced her to stop playing her drums, even though Rumi loved them, so she could be like her sister. To get away from that, she decided to go into Saotome school with her friends so she could shine without being compared to her sister.

**Inoue Otoha **(R**O**SINE)

Height: 5'9"

Age: 17

Hair: Blond, wavy hair that reaches her shoulders. She usually pulls it half-up with a yellow daisy hair clip.

Eye colour: Forest green

Favourite colour: Yellow

Personality: Otoha is a happy and carefree person. She is soft spoken and often daydreams. She loves anything small.

Back story: Otoha and Sora are childhood friends. Otoha would always be there for Sora. When she was younger, she used to get picked on because of how tall she is. Thus, she now gets very sensitive when someone mentions her height. Her mom enrolled her in flute classes since Otoha had a keen talent in music. Otoha would often sing with Sora to cheer her up. That is a reason why both eventually got in to Saotome Academy.

**Yukimura Sora **(RO**S**INE)

Height: 4' 6"

Age: 14

Hair: Long white hair that has pink tints in it; her hair goes down to her hips. She wears her hair down with two braids that go up to her heart in the frontwith her black fedora (hat) with a pink ribbon on top.

Eye colour: cyan blue

Favourite colour: pink

Personality: Sora gets very mad easily and often talks too loud. She gets excited and hyper a lot. She tries to stay optimistic in bad cares about her friends deeply and hates seeing them in pain.

Back story: Sora was born with really weak lungs. When she does too much activity, she can't breathe and often faints. Her parents didn't want such a weak child, but they also didn't want to give their child to strangers, so they shipped Sora off to live with her grandpa while they went on with their normal lives. Sora found out about this and didn't befriend anyone until she met Otoha and eventually the rest of ROSINE. While living with her grandpa, he taught her how to play the violin. She would spend most of her time singing when she was alone. She worked and studied very hard to get into Saotome Academy with a scholarship. There she studied hard and eventually passed graduation with the rest of ROSINE by her side. Although, she is very scared that her health will hold her back. Even so, she acts very outgoing and ignores her health around mostly everyone.

**Suzuki Ichigo **(ROS**I**NE)

Height: 5'4"

Age: 16

Hair: Chocolate brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders. She wears her hair side braid with her side bangs loose.

Eye colour: dark red

Favourite colour: red

Personality: Ichigo is very shy and gets embarrassed easily. She doesn't talk to people she doesn't know. She often whispers in people's ears that she trust to communicate. Though, when she warms up to people, she is very bright and funny.

Back story: Ichigo is very shy. Because of this, she didn't have any friends when she was growing up. Her parents signed her up for private harp lessons when she was younger to help her feel more confident. Even so, she didn't socialize much. Instead, she would study music and vocals intensely. She met the rest of ROSINE in Saotome, where they decided to debut together.

**Kimura Nina **(ROSI**N**E)

Height: 5'7"

Age: 16

Hair: Bright orange hair that reaches to the end of her ribcage. She usually wears her hair in two buns on the sides of her head.

Eye colour: grey

Favourite colour: Orange

Personality: Nina is very strict and keeps the group on task. Even so, she likes to tease people and make witty remarks. She also knows how to let loose and have fun.

Back story: Nina loved to sing ever since she was young. Her parents encouraged her and also signed her up for clarinet lessons. She trained hard and eventually met everyone at Saotome Gakuen. But not without going through her own obstacles.

**Mashiro Etsu **(ROSIN**E**)

Height: 5'5"

Age: 15

Hair: baby blue hair that goes to her chin. She usually wears a royal blue headband in her hair that has a small bow on the side.

Eye colour: pale golden- brown

Favourite colour: blue

Personality: Etsu is very girly and gentle. Though she does like to tease people. She is kind, sweet, and very considerate.

Back story: Etsu grew up with her parents being very strict on her. An image of a perfect daughter was drilled into her head and she'd always try to become that to please her parents. Her only outlet was music, so when her parents weren't home, she would always sing. She finally convinced her strict parents to let her go to Saotome academy, where she then became a part of ROSINE.


	2. Meetings

**Alright! Now here is the real start of the story! Since my summer vacation has started, I hope to update all my stories (Maybe more?) a lot more. So anyways, disclaimer! I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs.**

STARISH had just gotten back to the master course from a two month tour. Ever since they won the Uta-Pri, their popularity has been rising rapidly. Somewhere along the way, Cecil and Haruka had gotten together. Nobody had really expected it, but they decided to be happy for their friends. They also all convinced Shining to let them be together. Now, they walked into the master course to settle back into routine until…

"HELLLLLOOOOOOO EVVEERYBODY!" hollered Shining as he burst through the wall.

"Shining-san, you can never make a normal entrance," muttered Masato as the rest all sweat dropped.

"WWWWEEEELLLL, I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Yelled Shining as all the lights went black.

"W-what?" stammered Otoya worriedly.

"INTRODUCING: THE PRINCESSES OF SONG, ROSINE!" shouted Shining as a spotlight came down on six girls.

A girl with black hair in a ponytail sang_: I reach you, R_.

Next, a tall girl with emerald eyes sang_: I open up, O._

In contrast, a really short girl with whitish- pinky hair sang_: I sing for you, S._

A girl with a short brown side braid sang: _I Love you, I_

Afterwards, a girl with eyes that looked grey, but were changing started: _My heart beats, N._

The last girl, with striking blue hair, sang: _Come to me, E._

All of them then sang together:_ We are Rosine!_

As they continued singing, all of the boys stood there in shock. They only sang a little bit, but the boys were already enchanted. They could feel the emotions from the girls in the song and just by listening to them, their hearts beated faster.

They soon finished the song and struck a pose for the finale. The boys had nothing to say because they were awestruck. Instead, the girls all came out of their poses and the girl with grey eyes and orange hair in two buns spoke.

"Pleased to meet you STARISH. We've heard a lot about you. I'm Kimura Nina," introduced the girl in a rather business-like tone.

"I'm Hashimoto Rumi, it's a pleasure," spoke the girl with the striking black hair as she gave a small smile.

The young girl with brown hair then nudged Rumi as she looked at her expectantly.

"Ahh… This is Suzuki Ichigo. Sorry about this, she is a little shy," explained Rumi as Ichigo nodded shyly.

"My name is Mashiro Etsu. I am very happy that I got to meet you all today," spoke the girl with pale blue hair that was ear length.

The short one that had on a black hat with a hot pink ribbon, like Syo's, spoke, "I'm Yukimura Sora! Nice to meet'cha!" exclaimed the girl with a large grin on her face.

"SOOO SMALL AND CUTE!" hollered two voices as they glomped onto Sora.

Sora sweatdropped and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "This girl is Inoue Otoha. And may I ask, but who is this?" as she pointed up to Natsuki who was currently squeezing her.

"OIIIII! NATSUKI DIDN'T WE SPEAK ABOUT THIS!" hollered Syo as he ripped Natsuki off of the girl who was starting to turn blue. Sora then quickly pried Otoha off herself.

"Sorry about that. I'm Syo and this is Natsuki," proclaimed Syo.

"You can call me Natsu-chan!" piped in Natsuki.

"I like that!" exclaimed Otoha exuberantly.

"Hey look ochibi- chan, there is someone **actually** shorter than you," teased Ren.

Before Masato could whack him for his remarks, someone else gladly did the job.

"You idiot. Don't make fun," scolded Nina.

"Ouch a girl with an attitude. Not too shabby. I'm Jinguji Ren," remarked Ren.

"And who might you be?" Asked Etsu as she pointed towards Masato.

"Oh I'm Hijikirawa Masato. Pleasure to meet you," professionally greeted Masato.

"Likewise. I hope we get along, Hijikirawa- kun," replied Etsu politely.

"Hey hey! Ichigo-chan! I'm Ittoki Otoya! Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Otoya trying to get the shy girl to warm up.

Ichigo smiled shly and gave him a small wave.

"I'm-" started Tokiya.

"Your Ichinose Tokiya, formerly known as HAYATO," swiftly inputted Rumi.

"Yeah! Yeah! Your that Hayato guy aren't you?" butted in Sora.

Before Tokiya could reply, someone silenced the group.

"Well now that everyone has met, I will better explain the situation!" hollered none other than Hyuuga Ryuuya.

"Hello-pyu! We'll take it from here Shining-san!" shouted the famous Tsukimiya Ringo.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO! THEN ALL SEE YOU ALL LATER!" screamed Shining as he dramatically exited through the whole in the wall. The idols swore they saw some fireworks, but decided to put that aside.

"Well first things first, ROSINE is now your kouhais STARISH," started Hyuuga.

"But don't we still have senpais?" questioned Otoya.

"We think that you're ready to move on in the master course," answered the stern teacher.

"YES!" hollered Syo loudly as he pumped his fist in the air.

Many of the members of STARISH gave him glares and he shrunk down.

"I mean, I'm going to miss my senpai so much," muttered Syo sheepishly.

"The senpais and Kouhai pairs were all based on your individual skills," explained Ringo- sensei.

"The first pair is Hashimoto Rumi and Ichinose Tokiya."

The two glance at each other and inadvertently try to read each other.

"Next are Suzuki Ichigo and Ittoki Otoya."

Otoya grins over to Ichigo as she turns her head. Whether she was embarrassed or acting shy was unknown to Otoya.

"alright! The next duo is… Yukimura Sora and Kurusu Syo!"

"No fair Syo-chan! Your Kouhai is so cute and small, just like you!" hollered Natsuki.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" shouted both Sora and Syo at the same time.

As the two chibis started to casually talk to each other, the sensei's continued.

"Okay then! Inoue Otoha and Shinomiya Natsuki will be partners."

"UWAH! Oto- chan is super cute too!" chirped Natsuki happily.

"Thank you," replied Otoha with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Moving on, Hijikirawa Masato and Mashiro Etsu are together."

Etsu looked over at Masato and smiled daintily.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, senpai," politely exclaimed Etsu.

"Same here Mashiro- chan," replied Masato.

"And last but not least are Jinguji Ren and Kimura Nina."

Nina simply scoffed while Ren sweat dropped.

"What about me?" questioned Cecil.

"Well since you didn't attend Saotome Academy and you're also the newest member, you will not be getting a kouhai," explained Hyuuga- sensei quickly.

"Aww," pouted Cecil.

Haruka came up to him and gave his arm a light squeeze.

"Now that you know your partners, please have fun bunking together!" proclaimed Ringo- sensei.

"WHAT!?" shouted all twelve idols.

"Oopsies. I guess Shining didn't tell you. You will naturally be bunking with you Kouhais and Senpais. Don't worry we have had all of your stuff arranged accordingly so make the best of it!" exclaimed Ringo- sensei.

"Wait, you expect me to share a room with this dunce?" worriedly questioned Nina as she pointed towards Ren.

"Ouch that hurt kitty," exclaimed Ren as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well your room numbers are on this paper, so good luck!" shouted Ringo as he and Ryuuya swiftly left.

The kouhais and senpais simply stared at one another for a while. Something seemed familiar…

"Well I'm taking Sora to our room. She is probably tired from today," proclaimed Syo as he grabbed Sora's wrist and started to lead her off.

"Thanks, Syo-senpai!" happily chirped Sora as they started to walk off.

"Chibi-san! You don't even know what room you're in!" Hollered Tokiya as Syo and Sora were leaving.

"Oh yeah, hehe," exclaimed Syo as he and Sora both turned around.

"Read it out loud Tokiya- senpai for everyone," instructed Rumi.

"Alright if you insist," murmured Tokiya as he unfolded the piece of paper.

"In room 1 are Hashimoto- san and I."

"In room 2 are Suzuki- san and Otoya."

"Room 3 is for Kimura- san and Ren."

"The next room, 4, is for Mashiro- san and Masato."

"Over one, in 5, is Inoue-san and Natsuki."

"Lastly, Syo and Yukimura- san are in 6."

"Okay! Now let's all head to bed!" yelled Sora as her and Syo headed to their room.

"We should head along too, Mashiro- chan," politely explained Masato.

"Us to Kitty," purred Ren. All he received was a whack from Nina as she stormed off into their room.

"Come on, hey is it okay if I call you Ichigo-chan?" asked Otoya. Ichigo nodded timidly as she followed Otoya to their room.

"Oto-chan! Let's go and see our new room!" Proclaimed Natsuki as he grabbed Otoha's hand and led her to their room.

"Well I suppose we should head to the room as well senpai," exclaimed Rumi as she started walking in the direction that the others were going.

"I suppose so. Cecil, Nanami-san we will see you tomorrow," acknowledged Tokiya as he followed Rumi.

At this moment, all 12 idols thought the same thing:

_This is going to be interesting…_


	3. A new beginning

**Time for chapter 2! Hip hip hooray! I've got a couple good ideas for this, so let us get right to it! But first I want to introduce a new story that I'm doing. I'm doing an Uta- Pri collab fanfic with starsandsnowflakes! It is called hearts go to the beat! It is a very interesting story, so please go over to her account to read it! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Uta no Prince- sama! I only own my own OCs and this plot!**

As everyone headed to the hallway where there new rooms are, Syo spoke up.

"I wonder why we suddenly are having kouhais," pondered Syo aloud.

"It is kind of strange to be all of a sudden," commented Tokiya.

"Well we didn't know about having senpais," remarked Etsu.

"It is very sudden. And whats more, our senpais are STARISH," replied Nina. After she spoke, it looked like she was thinking about something.

"Well I think it will be very fun," cheerily chirped Natsuki.

"Hey look! The hall plaque says something!" exclaimed Sora as she ran up to read it.

"The Princes and Princesses of song, hmm… what an odd name for a dormitory hall," commented Sora.

"We should all head to our dorms now so we can get settled in," instructed Masato as he headed down the hall towards his new room.

"Yes, we will have to unpack," informed Nina as she also headed towards her shared room.

"C'mon Syo-senpai! I wanna see our room!" hollered Sora from the other side of the hall.

"How did you get there so fast!?" exclaimed Syo as he sprinted to the other side of the hall to catch up to Sora.

"Let's go too Oto-chan!" cheered Natsuki as he grabbed Otoha's arm and dragged her to their room whilst he was skipping.

"I'll be going first then Ichinose-senpai," stated Rumi as she walked to their room.

"I'll go as well," continued Tokiya as he followed the girl.

"Ah, I better go to our room before Hijirikawa-senpai gets anxious," commented Etsu as she gracefully walked into her room.

"Jinguji- senpai!" shouted Nina impatiently from their room.

Ren sweatdropped and shuffled into the room muttering something along the lines of, "I thought I was supposed to be the senpai."

"We should go too Ichigo-chan!" exclaimed Otoya as he looked at the girl and grinned happily.

Ichigo simply nodded her head and went into the room without saying anything. Though, Otoya saw a small smile on her face.

_**In Ren and Nina's Room**_

"Okay senpai. This side of the room is mine while that is yours. I trust that you will respect my space. Also, if you touch any of my things, there will be consequences," instructed Nina as she started to unpack her boxes.

"Yes, yes Nina-chan," muttered Ren as he also started to unpack his stuff.

"Oh and senpai, I'm in your care," stated Nina as she was putting books away on her bookshelf. She looked over at Ren, and in her own small way, smiled at him. Ren gladly returned the small and barely noticeable smile with his own grin.

_**With Masato and Etsu**_

"So Hijirikawa- senpai, what made you want to become an idol," asked Etsu as she was sweeping the floor of their room.

"I saw a girl singing with children in the park. Both her and the kids looked so happy, so I decided that I wanted to make people happy with my songs too," explained Masato as he was in his cleaning gear and wiping down the large window.

"Wow! That's amazing! You must have been so moved by her," claimed Etsu.

"I was," replied Masato as he smiled whilst thinking of that fateful day.

_**Ichigo and Otoya's room**_

"Hey hey Ichigo-chan. Isn't this room nice?" asked Otoya.

Ichigo nodded her head in agreement as she looked around the room.

"Ichigo- chan, do you not like to talk?" questioned Otoya quizzically.

"U-u-um not r-really," replied Ichigo so quietly that Otoya could barely here her.

"Well that's okay, because I like to talk a lot," exclaimed Otoya as he smiled at the girl. "I hope we have fun being roommates!"

_**With Rumi and Tokiya**_

"Did Otoya really take my song reference book again?" sighed Tokiya as he was digging through one of his boxes.

"Here senpai, you can borrow mine until you can get yours back," offered Rumi as she tossed a book onto Tokiya's bed.

"Thank you Hashimoto-san," thanked Tokiya as he took the book and placed it on his desk.

"You know Ichinose- senpai, Shining-san said that our songs had the same effect as yours, whatever that means," told Rumi as she was sorting clothes.

"I see," answered Tokiya.

_Are they really that good?_

_**Otoha and Natsuki's Room**_

"Uwah! This is the first time since I started at Saotome Academy that I'm not roommates with Syo-chan!" whined Natsuki.

Otoha giggled lightly and cutely at Natsuki's little outburst.

"What's so funny Oto-chan?" asked Natsuki quizzically.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how much you must care about Syo-senpai," explained Otoha as she stopped giggling.

"Of course! I've known Syo-chan for soooo long!" babbled Natsuki.

"That is very nice that you think that way," complimented Otoha as she smiled dearly to herself while unpacking her things.

_**Syo and Sora's place**_

"Wah!" snapped Sora.

"What's the matter, Sora?" asked Syo as he looked over at his kouhai. He started to laugh when he saw what she was doing. Sora was trying to put some of her stuff on one of the shelves, but she couldn't reach it. She was bouncing and flailing to try and get her stuff onto the shelf.

"Whats so funny?" pouted Sora as she continued, but to no avail, to try and put the item on the shelf.

Syo muffled down his laughter and walked up to Sora. He grabbed the item and placed it on the shelf easily.

"No fair!" whined Sora as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're just too short Sora," stated Syo as he looked down at her.

"I'm not small! I'm FUNSIZED!" hollered Sora as she started to chase Syo around the room.

Soon enough…. Everyone finished packing away their things and headed to bed. The next morning, everyone met up to eat breakfast.

"SYO-CHAN!" hollered a certain, glasses wearing blonde as he glomped onto Syo.

"Natsuki…" growled Syo giving him a fair warning of what was about to happen if he didn't let go.

"Ehehe, sorry Syo-chan, I just missed you," confessed Syo.

"How did you miss me!? We just saw each other YESTERDAY!" shouted Syo. Natsuki sweat dropped and sighed at Syo's words.

"Must you two make such a racket so early in the morning," groaned Nina as she looked like she was about to fall back asleep.

"Hey Nina, you okay?" asked Rumi as she saw her friend looked VERY sleepy.

"Well Baka-senpai is terrible at organizing and cleaning, so I stayed up most of the night," informed Nina. She then yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Ren, Is what she saying true?" asked Otoya to the copper blond male.

"No, I put away my stuff and cleaned okay, but then she got all OCD on me and cleaned, scrubbed, and polished every inch of the room," remarked Ren as he sighed.

"Everyone, breakfast is ready," called Sora. The idols walked into the dining room/ kitchen to see Sora, Rumi, and Etsu in aprons placing food on the table.

"We cooked today's breakfast. I hope you all enjoy it," chided Etsu as she put a plate of bacon onto the table.

"We cooked: eggs, bacon, french toast, pancakes, and custard tarts. If you don't like it we could always make more," said Rumi as she made everyone sit down. Everyone then grabbed their food and started to dig in.

"Wow! This is amazing!" proclaimed Syo as he ate his food happily.

"Haha thanks," thanked Sora as she sat down beside him.

"These three always cook for us," explained Otoha. "And it is always sooo good!"

"It is really nice. You three are amazing cooks," complimented Masato as he ate.

"Thank you, but it really isn't anything special," responded Etsu.

"It really is nice," commented Haruka.

For the rest of the meal, everyone ate happily in silence. Afterwards everyone helped clean up and they headed into the lounge room. Then, Quartet night made an appearance.

"Hey guys! Miss us?" greeted Reiji as him and his group mates walked into the lounge.

"Reiji-senpai!" exclaimed Otoya as he looked at their former senpais.

"Shining- san wanted us to inform you that for a while you and your kouhais are to do individual training with each other," instructed Ai as he got straight to the point.

"What kind of training?" asked Tokiya.

"He wanted us to give you these cards," barked Ranmaru as he indicated to the cards that Camus was holding.

"Well? STARISH, except for you Aijima, come and get your cards," bellowed out Camus.

"Ehh? Then what am I supposed to do?" pouted Cecil.

"Shining- san told us that while the rest of STARISH works with their kouhais, you're going to help Nanami-san compose a new song," explained Ai.

The rest of STARISH walked up to Camus and took their cards. Each one was coloured the same as the boy's stage costume colours.

The cards each only said one word:

Yellow:_ Energy!_

Dark blue: _vocals_

Orange: _relaxation_

Red: _connection_

Pink: _dance_

Light blue: _composure_

All of the boys from STARISH were thinking the same thing: _What the heck is this?!_


	4. Yellow:Energy!

**Back with the next chapter! This story is really fun to write, so I've been updating a lot lately! Anyways, enough jibber jabber! Let's get on with it! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Uta no Prince or any of its character! I only own my own OCs! Enjoy!**

Otoha and Natsuki were standing together in the rehearsal room. Natsuki had a very concentrated face, while Otoha was kinda of just standing there shyly.

_Energy hmm? _thought Natsuki as he remembered what his little yellow card had said.

"Alright Oto-chan! To start off, I'm going to teach you a new dance!" informed Natsuki as he smiled over at her. Otoha nodded enthusiastically at her senpai's plans. Natsuki then turned on the stereo and Maji Love 1000% blared throughout the room.

"I love this song! You guys debuted with it!" squealed Otoha as she clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Now I'm going to teach you the dance! Follow along with me!" shouted Natsuki as he took his position and Otoha followed him from behind. They did this many times. Otoha would ask for help, and Natsuki would help her. They would laugh and dance together having a great time. When they finished the dance for the 15th time in a row, they were all sweaty and panting.

"That dance *huff* is hard," puffed out Otoha as she put her hands on her knees. "It must have been *huff* difficult to *huff* learn."

"It sure was! Now I want you to show me without my help!" exclaimed Natsuki. "Once more!" Natsuki turned on the music and Otoha took her position. She danced each step well and nailed all the timings, but Natsuki noticed something was missing. The whole reason why he was there with her.

"Oto-chan?" asked Natsuki as he looked at the girl, "Something the matter?"

"No, why do you ask senpai?" answered back Otoha quizzically.

"No reason, it just seems that you're holding back in your dancing and you can't shine like you could," explained Natsuki as he looked at the girl intently. He then had a brilliant idea. "Let's go to the park Oto-chan!" cheered Natsuki as he grabbed onto her wrist and started to bring her outside of the Master Dorms.

"O-Okay?" replied Otoha confusedly as she followed her senpai to the park. When they arrived, many kids were shouting and running around.

"Aren't the kids so lively?" asked Natsuki randomly as he looked over at them. "Always so full of energy."

"Yeah," agreed Otoha as she looked at the kids playing and bouncing around.

"Don't you wish you could be carefree and have no worries like them?" questioned Natsuki trying to prove a point.

"I...guess," answered Otoha as she watched the kids laugh without a care in the world. _Why did he want to show me this?_

"Now, you have to be just like them," declared Natsuki as he faced Otoha with a big smile.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Otoha as she looked at him confused.

"You can dance and move perfectly, but there seems to be something missing from it. Like your holding that energy back and you can't shine as bright as you could," explained Natsuki as he was still smiling at the girl.

"I t-think I understand now. Like these kids, I have to let all of my energy flow," agreed Otoha. "Senpai, let's go back now. I want to try the dance again!"

"Okay! Let's do it!" cheered Natsuki as they turned around and started to head towards the master dorms.

On their way there, the two were happily chatting about nothing in particular. They were taking a side road in a forest that was quite bumpy. Then Natsuki tripped over something on the path and he fell over causing his glasses to fall off.

"Senpai? Are you okay?" asked Otoha worriedly as she bent down to see if Natsuki was alright.

"I'm not Natsuki. What are you little girl, a little confused?" sneered a certain someone everyone was terrified of.

"S-senpai?" stuttered Otoha as she took a step back. Before she could go anywhere, Satsuki grabbed her wrist.

"So this is the girl Natsuki is always thinking about? Che, she is nothing special," snarled Satsuki as he looked her straight in the eyes with a terrifying glare. Otoha felt like she was going to cry, but she tried to contain herself.

"W-who are you? And what have you done with my senpai!?" shouted Otoha angrily. She was very out of character, but she wanted to desperately know what was going on.

"You're beloved senpai is simply taking a little nap. I'm here now. And I'M in control," hissed Satsuki in Otoha's ear, making her shiver.

"I don't know who you are, b-but you better return my senpai right now!?" demanded Otoha as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you little girl?" snapped Satsuki. He was getting a little frustrated with the girl.

"Because senpai is very important to me! I don't want to lose him!" declared Otoha as the tears started to fall out of her eyes. Satsuki's eyes widened in shock when he realized that Otoha was genuine in what she was saying.

"Fine! I get it, I'll return Natsuki," Satsuki spit out as he picked up the glasses that had fell on the floor. Before he put them back on, he let one of his thoughts slip out, "So you feel the same eh? This is going to be interesting."

Before Otoha could ask him what he meant, he slipped on the glasses and in an instant, Natsuki was back.

"Oto-chan? Why are you on the ground? And why are you crying?" asked Natsuki as he bent down, concerned for the girl.

_He doesn't know? I guess not…_ thought Otoha. She dried her tears and stood up happily.

"No reason senpai! Now let's get back quickly!" chirped Otoha as she smiled brightly at him.

_She seems different, More like she should be…_ pondered Natsuki. "Yeah! Let's go!"

They ran off together, back to the master dorms. Deep inside Natsuki, Satsuki couldn't help but chuckle.

_When will they realize..._


	5. Orange: Relaxation

**Okaaaay, because of request, I'm doing Ren and Nina next****Yipee! Sorry that it took a while to get this chapter updated, I had some trouble thinking up an idea! But I have one now, so it's all good!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs! Chapter…..START!**

"Relaxation, relaxation," repeated Ren as he stood with Nina in one of the many rehearsal halls.

"Senpai, let's hurry, I don't have all day," demanded Nina in her usual cold voice. Ren sweatdropped and sighed.

"Yes, yes Nina-chan," replied Ren exasperated.

"What are we supposed to be doing anyways?" asked Nina in a bored tone.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," purred Ren as he smirked and brought his face closer to hers. Nina remained unfazed, in fact, she looked more annoyed than anything.

"Start by singing for me," said Ren. Nina obliged and sang a couple notes.

"Do, re, me, fa, so, la, ti, do," sang Nina as she stood completely still.

"Now dance," requested Ren. Nina sighed and started to do a simple routine.

"Tch," clucked Ren as he watched.

"What?" asked Nina, "I did everything perfectly. There was no mistakes."

"Yeah you did, but there was something wrong," insisted Ren.

"There was nothing wrong senpai, everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be," repeated Nina with her emotionless expression.

"I don't think you'd understand," stated Ren with a hint of a smirk.

"Try me," challenged Nina. Her expression was the same, but you could see determination in her eyes.

"Alright. If you can accomplish what I want you to be the end of the practice, I'll do whatever you say, if you can't, then you'll do whatever I say," explained Ren confidently.

"Deal," agreed Nina with a very small, cocky grin.

"Okay then. Why don't you try to smile while you're singing and dancing?" half asked, half demanded Ren. Nina gave him a stone hard glare and got into position to do a song and dance routine.

_**2 hours later…..**_

"How can it be so impossible to smile while I sing and dance?!" huffed out Nina in frustration. No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't get it right, she couldn't smile.

"Sorry Nina-chan, but times up," stated Ren with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I don't know why I couldn't do it," grumbled Nina in frustration.

"Now Nina-chan You have to do whatever I say~" chimed Ren.

"Oh joy, tell me now," replied Nina with a sarcastic tone.

"Nina-chan, you have to, come on a date with me~" declared Ren as he took a step towards her.

"Whatever," scoffed Nina.

"Meet me at the front of the master course in 20 minutes, and wear something pretty~" instructed Ren in his usual flirtatious tone.

"Alright," sighed Nina as she went to their shared room to change out of her sweats, and into a simple powder blue skirt and a white blouse with a navy blue cardigan on top. Instead of having her hair in its usual buns, she put it up in a high pony and slipped on some white flats.

"Nina, where are you going?" asked Etsu as Nina came down the hall.

"I lost a bet, so now I have to go out somewhere with Ren," muttered Nina in an annoyed tone as she stormed off towards where Ren told her to meet him..

"Alright Nina! Make sure to have fun for once! Enjoy yourself!" hollered Etsu right before Nina turned down the end of the hall.

_Have fun, hmm…. _thought Nina as she walked.

She then went to the front of the master course, and saw Ren waiting for her.

"You look very nice," complimented Ren in a flirty way. "Let's go," he stated as he started to pull her by her wrist.

"Where are we going anyways?" questioned Nina skeptically.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," replied Ren with a smirk.

Nina rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Really? That line again?"

They walked out of the master course area, and headed into the city, of course, disguises on. They walked around, and twenty minutes had already passed. Nina was getting pretty mad.

"Are we actually going to go anywhere?" asked Nina in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just _relax,_" replied Ren as he smirked at her.

Ren then stopped in front of a very large building and looked over at Nina.

"We're here," he stated simply. Nina looked at the building and she had a small smile on her face when she realized where they were.

"How did you know I liked the aquarium?" mumbled Nina.

"I got Masato to ask Etsu while we were walking around," answered Ren with a smirk. Nina sighed and they walked up to the front and Ren bought 2 tickets. They were also handed a map, and the two walked into the aquarium.

"Wow! Look senpai! That fish is huge!" exclaimed Nina in awe as she ran up to a tank filled with vibrant fish. Nina suddenly blushed, realizing the way she was acting, and muttered, "It doesn't really matter though."

"Come on Nina-chan, no need to be so uptight," said Ren as he leaned on the glass.

Nina sighed and they continued on.

"Look Nina-chan, they have feed the sea otters," pointed out Ren as they passed by a sign.

"Really!" exclaimed Nina. Her eyes widened a little and then she cleared her throat, "I mean, that sounds enjoyable."

_She's going to be a hard stone to crack…_ thought Ren as he followed Nina to the otter feeding.

When they arrived, Nina's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yay! Sir, can I try?" asked Nina excitedly. They were the only ones there, so the man nodded and beckoned for Nina to come to him. She then went over to him, and he gave her rubber gloves. She put them on, and then looked expectantly.

"Take this and go over to the otters, don't worry, they're friendly," explained the man as he handed her eight little fish.

She walked over to where the otters were and all of them, 4 to be exact, flocked around her.

"They're so cute!" squealed Nina as she fed one a fish. She was making them do little jumps and stuff for the fish and she was giggling and smiling. Ren looked on in interest, it was so un-Ninalike.

_Is this the let loose Nina? _pondered Ren as he watched the girl playfully feeding the otters.

"Senpai! Are you going to stand there or come and play!" hollered Nina as she grinned at Ren. Ren chuckled and then walked over to Nina.

"They seem to like you," commented Ren as they all were playing with Nina, even after all the fish were gone.

"They're too cute! I love them!" proclaimed Nina as one otter started to nuzzle her cheek.

She kept on rolling around and having fun with the otters until Ren spoke, "Nina-chan, we should get going now, the sun is going to start setting soon."

"Aw, but I wanna play," pouted Nina.

"We'll get in trouble if we're not home for dinner, Masato and the others that cook will get angry," explained Ren. Nina sighed and nodded, then she waved to the otters and they left the aquarium.

"That was so much fun!" cheered Nina happily. Then, horror struck her face. Had she really acted like that, in front of her senpai, all day. She slumped over, and her aura read: gloom.

"Now, now Nina-chan. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. That side of you is cute," purred Ren. "And besides, that is your lesson," added in Ren.

"What?" questioned Nina confusedly.

"When you're performing, you do everything perfectly, but you don't know how to relax. In order to put on a good show, you have to be able to relax, so your fans don't feel so stiff," explained Ren with a smirk.

"I see… So basically, when I'm relaxed, the audience is relaxed," pondered Nina aloud. It suddenly clicked in her head. "I see! Thank you senpai!" exclaimed Nina. She then felt something soft and warm on her cheek.

"Wh-what was that?" said Nina confusedly as she looked up at Ren.

"Think of it as my little compensation," stated Ren with a wink.


	6. Pink:Dance!

**Back with the next chapter! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Uta no Prince-Sama or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs!**

* * *

"This'll be a piece of cake!" declared Syo with confidence. "All I have to do is help her with her dancing," he added in happily. Then Sora came in the room with her long white hair in a high ponytail. She had on black sport shorts and a pink t-shirt with white and black striped wristbands.

"Yo! Senpai!" greeted Sora as she came into the room with a huge smile.

"Why so happy?" asked Syo with an eyebrow raised.

"No reason~" chimed Sora with a cheeky grin.

Syo sighed and then started to explain, "Today we're going to do a dance work out! It'll be great!"

"A workout? How long?" asked Sora in a somewhat nervous tone, her mood suddenly turning sour.

"Eh? The whole time obviously!" replied Syo.

"O-Okay," responded Sora a little shakily.

Syo, not even noticing her uneasiness, grinned widely at her and started to get prepared. Sora also started to get ready.

"Let's do this!" cheered Syo as he dragged Sora over to the middle of the room.

"Yay," cheered Sora meekly.

When they arrived in the middle of the rehearsal room, Syo spoke excitedly, "Alright! Show me what you've got!"

Sora took a deep breath and hesitated for a second until she calmed herself and started the music and danced. Her moves were flawless, she could flip and dance on rhythm. Her whole body seemed to be glowing as her hips moved to the beat. Syo couldn't help but stare at the girl as she danced. She was amazing. But, this brought up another thought in his mind. Why did his card say dance if she was already amazing at it? Sora finished her dance panting and Syo couldn't say anything for a couple seconds. He was in awe from her performance.

He regained himself and spoke, "That was...Amazing! You're an incredible dancer!"

"T-Thanks," replied Sora as she continued to breath heavily.

"Are you alright Sora?" asked Syo in concern for her heavy breathing.

"Just fine!" answered Sora with a grin, trying to calm her breathing.

"If you say so. Now, I'm going to teach you some of my awesome moves!" proclaimed Syo.

"Yeah!" cheered Sora, even though she was dying on the inside.

_Please… Just survive until the end of this rehearsal… _Pleaded Sora to herself silently.

"Let's do this!" declared Syo as he started the music and started to show Sora all these different tricks and flips.

"That's sick!" shouted out Sora in amazement.

"I know right!" stated Syo as he finished, "Now it's time to teach you!"

He started the music again, and this time Sora danced with him. He stopped the music, showed her whatever more complicated tricks she couldn't get, and by the end of the rehearsal she had everything down.

"You're a quick learner," commented Syo as he patted Sora's head.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I g-guess," stuttered out Sora as she started to feel dizzy.

"Sora?" questioned Syo as Sora's knees started to wobble.

"I-I-I'm fine senpai," stammered Sora as her breathing became rapid and she fell to her knees.

"SORA!?" exclaimed Syo as he rushed to her and knelt down beside her.

"S-Syo," mustered out Sora before she fainted. She was unconscious, but her breathing was staggering and cutting off.

Syo picked up the small girl and ran out of the room.

"Call an ambulance!" he shouted out as he ran with her in his arms.

_Her skin is very soft… Wait! Get it together Syo! Don't think about this now! _thought Syo to himself.

"What's the matter Kurusu?" asked Tokiya as he came up to the panicking blonde with Rumi.

"It's Sora, I don't know what happened, and she suddenly collapsed! Now her breathing is very rigid and she is sweating and looks in pain! " explained Syo frantically.

"Calm down Kurusu-senpai!" yelled Rumi as she glared at him. Syo stopped panicking, took a deep breath, and let Rumi talk.

"You need to lie her down immediately. Take her to your dorm, and if I remember correctly, there is a needle you inject into her side, around her ribs, to calm down her breathing on her bedside table," instructed Rumi.

"Thanks Hashimoto!" thanked Syo as he ran down the halls swiftly to their dorm.

"That kid," said Rumi as she sighed and watched him go.

* * *

As Syo arrived to the room, he placed Sora down on the bed and started to look for the needle. As Rumi said, it was on her bedside table. He picked it up and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about this Sora…" muttered Syo as he pulled up her shirt to reveal her sides. "I feel like a pervert. I should've asked Hashimoto to come and do it," Syo mumbled to himself as he lifted up her shirt further. He took another deep breath, and stuck the needle into her side. He pushed down until all the fluid had come out, and then quickly pulled the needle out of her.

"What-" gasped Sora as her eyes shot open. Syo stopped moving in shock, and stared at her. They stayed like this for a few seconds, until Sora's face suddenly became bright red.

"S-S-S-S-S-yo- senpai, w-what are you doing?" asked Sora. Syo suddenly realized that he still had her shirt pulled up and his hands were on her sides,so he quickly let go.

"H-Hashimoto told me to stick this needle into your side, around your ribs," sputtered out Syo as he also blushed. "Y-You fainted," he added with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh yeah…" replied Sora as she remembered what had happened.

"Sora, is there something I need to know about?" asked Syo in concern as a gentle voice came out of him.

"It's nothing," said Sora as she attempted to get out of her bed, but Syo gently pushed her back in.

"You can tell me Sora," said Syo with a caring smile.

"B-But," started Sora until she saw Syo's sincere smile and gave up on rebelling.

"I was born with really weak lungs. A lot of times I can't breath, and I wasn't supposed to be alive today, I was supposed to die long ago," said Sora in an almost inaudible tone. Syo looked shocked, but let her continue.

"You know, my parents never wanted me," said Sora with a weak laugh. Her eyes were dim and she continued, "I was sent to live with my grandpa my whole life. They forgot about me. Had my healthy little brother, I haven't even met him…"

Syo was so shocked by her story. He was born with a terrible heart condition, but his parents, or brother, never abandoned him. He was always given so much love. So, he decided something.

"It's okay to cry," whispered Syo as he pulled Sora into a tight embrace. Sora's dim eyes suddenly became full of life again, and she hugged Syo back tightly.

"I-I don't know why I'm apart of ROSINE, all I do is pull the group down! I can't do as much as everyone else!" cried out Sora as tears started to stream down her face.

"It's okay, I'm sure no one else feels that way. Your an amazing singer and dancer who can do a lot. You don't need to worry about silly things," reassured Syo as he stroked her back.

"B-But I'm so weak! I'm a failure!" she denied.

"Sora," said Syo seriously as he pulled away from their embrace and gripped her shoulders, "You are nothing close to a failure. Look at me, I have a heart condition. But, it doesn't stop me from doing what I love. So, your problem shouldn't stop you."

"Syo," whispered Sora as she suddenly hugged him tight. "T-Thank you," she choked out in between her tears. Syo didn't say anything, and instead let her cry. She eventually fell asleep, and he laid her down under the covers on her bed.

"Goodnight Sora," murmured Syo as he quickly pecked her forehead then walked out of the room.


	7. Dark blue: vocals

**Okay, so I know that in the chapter where I told you all about the cards that I put dark blue for Tokiya. Apparently, he is actually purple, so excuse me for my color blindness! (seriously I'm color blind) I'll be putting this chapter a dark blue because I said that it was dark blue, but if it is actually purple, do not mind. I honestly don't even know why I haven't updated in so long. DISCLAIMER! I do not own Uta no Prince sama or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs!**

* * *

Waiting in the rehearsal room for his kouhai, Tokiya sat down by the piano idly pressing the keys.

"Where is she," he muttered to himself noticing she was ten minutes late already.

"Sorry I'm late senpai," greeted Rumi as she rushed into the practice room. "I was checking in on Sora."

"Ah, is Yukimura okay?" asked Tokiya in curiousity.

"She should be fine and as loud as ever after three days of rest. She rested all of yesterday, so by tomorrow you'll have the ball of energy running around again," explained Rumi as she thought about it.

"That's good to hear," said Tokiya. "Now to move on with our individual training. Today we'll have you singing."

"Singing, that's it?" asked Rumi skeptically.

"Y-Yeah," answered Tokiya as he stuttered slightly but coughed to cover it up.

Rumi rolled her eyes and sighed then she said, "Well? Let's get on with this."

"Okay, why don't you sing me a song," instructed Tokiya.

"Okay," answered Rumi as she took a deep breath and started to sing.

* * *

**Fruits Basket opening- English translation- Yui Horie**

* * *

I was so happy when you smiled

Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey

Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep

Waiting with patience for the spring

When the flowers will bloom renewed again

Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today

Although the scars of yesterday remain

You can keep on living as much as your heart believes

You can't be born again

All though you can change

Let's stay together always

* * *

Tokiya was in awe of Rumi's soft and skillful singing voice. She hit every note precisely and could hold all of the notes. Though, one thing was off. Tokiya was now starting to get an idea of why Shining assigned them these kouhais. And also why there were the mysterious cards.

"Hashimoto-san, you sing very well, but I can't say you're singing is perfect," stated Tokiya with a straight face.

Rumi started to get pissed off at her senior. "Why!? I sang everything perfectly! Everything _was_ perfect!" she shouted in her anger.

_Just like what I said…_ Thought Tokiya to himself as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Indeed you hit every note perfectly and your rhythm was impeccable, but you're missing something," informed Tokiya.

"What!?" screamed Rumi as she became even more angered.

"Emotions, passion, feelings," answered Tokiya.

"Those things aren't a factor in whether you sing well or not!" retorted Rumi.

"It may not seem like it, but when you sing with emotion, it makes your singing so much better," continued Tokiya trying to convince the girl.

"No it doesn't! I sing perfectly and I don't need something as stupid as emotions!" yelled Rumi as she stormed out of the room.

"Hashimoto-san! Wait!" called out Tokiya, but Rumi just kept on walking not even turning back. "Oh god, I don't think that went too well," muttered Tokiya under his breath.

"Toki~!" called out a certain someone and Tokiya sighed.

"Kotobuki-senpai, I really don't have time for you right now," called out Tokiya even though no one was in his sight.

"Aw~ How'd you know it was me?" pouted Reiji as he came into the room.

"Who else calls me Toki?" answered Tokiya as he rolled his eyes.

"Ehehe, true. Now, what's the matter?" asked Reiji becoming a little more serious. Then a little smirk came on his face and he couldn't help but say, "I saw Rumi-chan storm out of here. Did you and your girlfriend have a fight~?"

"W-What! She's not my g-g-girlfriend!" retorted Tokiya with a light blush. He then cleared his throat and spoke, "But we kind of did get into an argument."

"Ah, I see, about what?" asked Reiji now being totally serious.

Tokiya sighed and then explained, "The card that you gave to all of us, mine said vocal, so I made her sing. She has an amazing voice but, just like I was, she doesn't express anything through her songs. I told her that, and she got very angry."

"Hmm, seems like you're in a tough situation," commented Reiji.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Tokiya.

"Dunno!" replied Reiji with his usual goofy grin as he started to head out of the room. Before he left, he turned around and said, "Try talking to her. I think it'll she has a story she has to tell." Then he left the room.

"Thanks senpai," whispered Tokiya before he headed out of the room to search for Rumi.

He rushed around the whole master course looking for her, but had no luck.

"Damnit," he muttered in frustration.

"What's the matter Tokiya?" asked Otoya as he passed by his old roommate.

"Have you seen Hashimoto-san anywhere!?" asked Tokiya urgently.

Otoya was a little taken aback by his roommates sudden urgency but answered, "Hashimoto? I saw her head into the back garden."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Tokiya as he dashed off to the back gardens.

"What's up with him?" mumbled Otoya as he watched him run off.

* * *

"Hashimoto-san!" called out Tokiya as he ran outside into the back garden. He got no answer, so he started walking around the garden. In the distance, he spotted Rumi's long black hair from the other side of a tree.

He walked over to the tree and gently tapped her shoulder from behind. "Hashimoto-san?"

Rumi turned around and faced him with a large scowl on her face. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Tokiya cleared his throat and answered, "I want to talk to you."

Rumi's scowl became even more intense as she snarled, "What? You want to criticize my singing again?"

"No, I just want to talk," insisted Tokiya. Rumi sighed and scooched over a bit so Tokiya could sit beside her. "Hashimoto-san, what was your life like before you went to Saotome academy?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't upset her more.

"Miserable…" muttered Rumi.

"How so?" asked Tokiya immediately but then he mentally scolded himself for prying too much.

Rumi didn't answer for a moment until she decided to tell Tokiya, "I was always second to my sister. I was the shadow and my parents never praised me for anything good I did and took away my music."

"Oh…" was the only response Tokiya could manage.

"And what's even funnier," Rumi said with a fake laugh, "Was that I still wanted to sing. I use to sing all the time, but my parents would always tell me to stop and that a career in music would be a bad life decision."

_Maybe that's why she can't put everything into her singing… _Thought Tokiya.

"You know Hashimoto-san, just because your parents don't approve of what you're doing, it doesn't have to stop you," stated Tokiya.

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Rumi.

"Hashimoto-san, why listen to your parents when you could listen to all your fans. Think how many people you, and the rest of ROSINE, make happy each day. Isn't that enough love?" questioned Tokiya. Rumi's eyes suddenly widened when she realized the truth in his words.

"You're right senpai… I need to do what will be best for my fans. I need to put everything I have in my songs," concluded Rumi as she smiled one of her rare smiles. Tokiya couldn't help but blush at her angelic smile.

"See? I knew that you'd understand," said Tokiya as he patted Rumi's head and stood up.

"Hmph," was Rumi's only response as she got up and started to walk towards the building. "Well? Hurry up senpai, we still have a lot of work to do!" she called out.

Tokiya smiled slightly as he followed the girl inside.

_Now, I hope to hear your true potential…_ thought Tokiya to himself before catching up with Rumi.


	8. Notice

**Okay everyone this is NOT a chapter or anything like that. This is just a friendly reminder to everyone that I have started school now and that I will be updating less frequently, though I'll try my best to update whenever I can. This year is especially hard for me because I'm doing four of my courses (Geography, French, and two specialized arts) at a grade nine level (I'm only in the eighth grade) So please understand that this is going to take a lot more effort on my end to pass my exams. It is also hard because my school is far away from me and it goes a lot later than most schools. I'm sad to say that my collab(s) with starsandsnowflakes will be even harder because of homework and also our timezone differences to update. I just wanted to tell you guys so you'd know~ Thank chu very much and I hope you'll be very understanding of this~ Also, I have a few cool story ideas that I will get to as soon as I have time, so be excited! Do you guys want a sneek peek of a story I'm planning? Hmm~?**

* * *

_"__Did you hear about the new kids?!" exclaimed a girl that was talking to one of her friends._

_"__The boy is so hot! And the girl is super cute!" squealed another one._

_"__Oh my gosh! There they are now!" proclaimed the last girl as she pointed to a girl and boy walking down the hall. the trio looked to where the girls were pointing and their eyes widened. A very small girl and tall guy walked side by side, the boy with his hands in his pocket glaring at everyone while the girl had a small smile on her face as she walked with a spring in her step_

* * *

**So? Excited? Why don't you guys try to guess what anime this fanfiction is for? Though I won't tell just yet~ So once again, please be patient and wait for the updates thank you very much.**


End file.
